Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Most organic electronic devices are manufactured in layers, and it is important that the layers are uniform and spread as intended during deposition. One factor in this goal is the wetability of the substrate. For example, certain active material compositions are desirably deposited on substrates comprising perfluorinated polymers. However, these polymers are not wetted by such compositions.
Thus, what is needed are new active material compositions and methods.